


Healing Touch

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Caretaker Sara, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Leonard comes down with the flu and Sara takes it upon herself to look after her crook; whether he wants her there or not.





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Tumblr's ficcingcaptaincanary‘s prompt: Sara taking care of sick and sleepy Len.
> 
> Set sometime post Len’s return to the team/alternate S2 setting? This was supposed to be fluffy, but ended up with some angst/emotional instead…whoops.

                Leonard was woken by yet another fit of violent coughing, groaning before leaning back onto the pillows once more. Everything aches and he can’t breathe properly through his nose. Symptoms that have grown worse over the previous days.

                “Mister Snart, if you would just allow-“

                He cuts the A.I. off with a growl, “Not a chance. I don’t need your help with a cold.” Another round of coughing follows, and he’s pretty sure his ribs will be bruised by the time this is all over. After he gave up the idea of sleep; he makes a brief trip to the galley for coffee before locking himself away from the crew until Sara called them together for mission briefing. It was supposed to be simple, they just had to go in and retrieve an item out of its time. But, as usual, things were not simple and did not go as planned. By the end of the fighting it was all Leonard could do to remain standing.

                “Len, do you-“ Sara’s voice drew him from his stupor and he turned to meet her concerned gaze. “Are you okay?”

                “Peachy,” he snapped, her gaze hardens but she doesn’t move from his side.

                Turning to where the others are gathered together she waves them off. “You guys go ahead. I’m going to get this cleaned up.” She motioned to a long cut on her arm and his gut twists at the blood running down her hand.

                He caught Mick’s suspicious glance, but then his partner turned to follow the rest of the team into the small town. Sara walked slowly at his side the entire way back to the ship, only a hair between their shoulders and her good hand brushing his. He wants to ask about her hand, to tell her he’s fine, to go with the others. But the moments he stops focusing on his feet he knows he will stumble. Once they get on the ship she gives him a measuring look, clenching and unclenching her bloodied fist.

                “I’m fine Canary, I don’t need you to walk me to my room like a child.” He scowls, turning to make his way toward his room. Truth be told he has very little strength left, but he wants her taking care of her own wound before bothering with him. Once in his room he placed the Coldgun on his desk and sat heavily onto the bed. Several minutes past before he musters the energy to remove his boots, even longer before he can push himself to the shower and removing the grime of battle. He had just made it back to bed when there’s a knock against his door. “What?”

                “It’s Captain Lance,” Gideon replied.

                “I figured that,” he grumbles, before he can tell the ship to turn her away she knocked more loudly. He pushes to a sitting position with  a sigh, “Let her in.”

                Sara stands in the doorway, clean jeans and a short sleeve shirt revealing the white banding on her left arm. Her hair lays in damp waves over her shoulders, arms crossed over her chest as she steps into the room. “You shouldn’t have been out there today.”

                “I told you Canary, I’m fine.” He drawls, his arms rising to mimic hers.

                “You were compromised,” she levels him with a burning stare, “Gideon says you have an advanced case of the flu.”

“Mister Snart refuses to allow me to treat him.” The ship butts in with frustration.

                “Your concern is touching,” he retorts

                “I can’t risk my team being less than 100%” There’s anger as she prowls closer. “You could have gotten seriously injured out there, or worse.”

                “I know my limitations _Captain_ ,” He growls, which dissolves into a round of painful coughing. When he can finally breath again he finds her looking at him with concern. Her hand comes toward his face and he flinches away.

                She drops it instantly, “I’m sorry.” Her voice is quieter now, “I was just going to check your temperature.” He considers a snide remark but he’s so tired. Instead he offers a little nod and she reaches up more slowly, laying her hand against his head. She frowns, “Len, you’re burning up.”

                “I’ve had worse,” he shrugs, his eyes settling on the bandage around her arm.

                She follows his gaze and shakes her head, “Just a scratch, hardly worth the bandage.” Her hand falls from his face. “Can I do anything to help?”

                “I can take care of myself Assassin,” his voice is flat, “Go join the others at the bar, or whatever else you do to celebrate.”

                She stiffens, and for a moment he thinks she may snap at him again. Instead she turns on her heel, throwing a simple “I’ll be in the library if you need me,” over her shoulder.

* * *

 

                He’s not sure how long he dozes before the sound of the door opening stirs him. The aching has gotten worse, and he notes how his throat feels raw as he swallows. There’s a weight over his body, and as he becomes more aware of his surroundings he finds a soft blanket, that is not his, has been placed over him.

                “Hey,” Sara’s voice is quiet as she turns to face him from her place beside the bed, his favorite mug in hand. “I didn’t mean to wake you, but –“ she motions to the mug, “This will help with your symptoms.”

                He glares, voice raspy “I already told Gideon –“

                “It’s just herbs,” she huffs, “Nothing in here will dull your senses or knock you out.” After another moment she sighs, setting it on the side table. “I’ll check in on you later.” She states simply before exiting the room once more.

                He tries to get back to sleep, but after another round of coughing tearing at this throat he reaches for the mug. It’s only half full, which he’s grateful for as his hands tremble when he lifts it to his lips. It’s a bitter smelling tea, and tastes even worse. It burns down his throat, but after a few more drinks it eases the pain. He puts the mug back before managing to slip into unconsciousness once more.

~

                The next time he is pulled from blissful sleep is to his partner’s gruff voice. “Look Blondie, you don’t have to do this.”

                “You and Jax are perfectly capable of running the ship,” Sara replies

                “Course we can,” there’s a pause, “Boss doesn’t like people seeing him this way. His old man didn’t believe in excuses.” Leonard wants to growl, to send both of them packing. But he also doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to break the respite he’s finally found from the pain.

                “I know he doesn’t like showing weakness, neither do I.” Sara’s voice is quiet, “I know that’s why he’s trying so hard to push me away.” She sighs, “I just wish he would let me help, would realize he doesn’t have to do it all alone anymore.”

                If Mick responds he doesn’t hear it before the darkness pulls him in once more.

* * *

 

                The next time he wakes the room is quiet and dimly lit. His mouth is dry and he forces himself into a sitting position. There’s a lukewarm cup of medicinal tea on the table which he immediately reaches for. As he drinks his eyes begin adjusting and he takes in the room; settling on the petite figure curled up in his chair. Her feet are pulled up, covered by a blanket and a book open atop it, her favorite mug sitting on his desk. For a moment he soaks it in, the way her hair falls over her cheek, how peaceful she seems. He thinks to her whispered words to his partner, and his heart aches in his chest.

                He shifts, coughing softly before finishing the tea and returning the mug to the table. He sighs, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. “How did I get you?” he whispers, “I spend all this time pushing you away, and you have my back anyway.” He stands, padding across the small space to pull her blanket a little higher. “I want to let you see even my broken days; but I’m scared Sara…”

                “I know,” she whispers, voice still thick with sleep as her eyes blink open. She gives him a little smile, shifting to lay a hand over his. “I’m still learning too.” She frowns, “You alright?”

                He nods, tucking hair behind her ear. “Fever’s broken, thanks to you.”

                She gives a little hum of approval, “Good,”

                He smiles, straightening before tugging softly at her hand. “Why don’t you come to bed?” She nods, gracefully getting to her feet. He motions with his head, “Go on, I’ll be right back.”

                “Kay,” she turns toward the bed and he makes his way to the restroom. After splashing his face with cool water and getting a fresh set of clothes he moves to the bed. Sara is beneath the sheets, and he nudges her over just enough to slip in beside her.

                He slides a hand down to her waist and she instinctively snuggles against his chest; an action that not so long ago would have terrified him. Instead he smiles, relishing the way her breath feels on his neck or how her hand is splayed out over his chest. “Thank you,” he whispers, voice thick “for looking after me.”

                He feels her smile, “You’re welcome, but-” she pulls back slightly, offering a half glare. “you better not get me sick Crook.”

                He chuckles, “I wouldn’t dream of it Assassin,” She tucks her head back into his shoulder and he presses a kiss to her crown. And as he drifts off to the gentle rise and fall of her chest against his, he finds he’s never been so glad for the flu.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed this one even though it came out with less fluff than intended.   
> I feel like neither of them would initially do well with being taken care of, but especially Leonard. You can't convince me Lewis didn't chew him out over being sick and not doing a job. And he would hide it from Lisa because he doesn't want her to worry.


End file.
